Digimon Warriors
by Power-Of-Light
Summary: A group of DigiDestined must emerge from their normal lifes and protect the Real World, can the new team save the Real World? Review and Review!


I do not own Digimon in any way, that includes the Digimon in the story but I own the DigiDestined in this story now it's time for the story to start!

**Digimon Warriors**

Chapter One An New Adventure

**Play Bleach Ending Houki Boshi**

-Digital World-

Mountians stood proud and tall as the calm blue skies was above them with white puffy clouds but then, within the mountians was a sudden blast of fire and inside was an Tortomon and a Tyrannomon battling it out as Tyrannomon opened his mouth mouth. "Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon said loudly as fire shout out of his mouth and collided with Tortomon

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Tyrannomon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Blaze Blast, Slash Claw, Dino Kick

The voice of the Analyzer started to explain Tyrannomon but it was sounded in the own Digimon's voice. "I am Tyrannomon, an champion level Dinosaur Digimon, My attacks are Blaze Blast, Slash Claw and Dino Kick so don't get in my way!"

Name: Tortomon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Strong Carapace, Spinning Attack

The voice of the Analyzer changed to Tortomon's voice quickly and it spoke. "My name is Tortomon, I am also Champion Level as my attacks are known as Strong Carapace and Spinning Attack!

End Digimon Analyzer

Tortomon emerged from the smoke which was created from Blaze Blast and he was very angry by his eyes and returned his attack by his back spikes glowing and called out his attack. "Strong Carapace!" The spikes shot out of his back and hit Tyrannomon as the two Digimon were standing but Tyrannomon fought back by bringing his right claw down upon Tortomon.

"Slash Claw!"

Tyrannomon shouted out as the attack connected and Tortomon was then into the ground by Tyrannomon's other attack, the Dino Kick and then it was all over when Tyrannomon attacekd with Blaze Blast as Tortomon was deleted and Tyrannomon walked away from where he fought.

-Real World, Japan-

The cars drove on the roads of Tokyo as people walked along the pavements without much bother, everything was normal, noting unexpected coming or anything as there was someone who was in a hurry for certain as he wore a school uniform which was unbuttoned, showing the white shirt underneath and judging by the sleeves, they were long and the colour was blue while his trousers was the same colour and he wore white trainers as he was carrying an black backpack but his face or hair weren't shown as the boy turned right around corner and continued to run until he turned right once more and was in school ground and he panted. "Man, why did my alarm clock stop working when the batteries died?"

The boy said to himself but he made it to school and he looked up at the students who were also in the school grounds as the females were wearing a different uniform which was a white shirt along with a black shirt with an tie around the collar section as their shoes was some being black or brown as the boy walked along the school grounds as he heard a voice calling out to him, it was an male voice to say the least.

"Hey David, can you come over here?" the male voice shouted out and the boy named David nodded as his face was shown, it was fairly pink as his eyes were sapphire blue with a pupil in each eye as his hair was spiky brown and his nose wasn't too big or small, just in-between and he walked over where the male voice came from.

The male voice was none other than another student but he was wearing his uniform differently as his school uniform was buttoned showing all the blue in it's glory and his shoes were not trainers but black shoes white while his black hair was flat and David asked this person a question.

"So, what is it Tyson?"

The boy named Tyson grinned. "Didn't you hear, a new student will be coming here and in our class, I hope it's a girl!" He replied to David's question and David looked at him. "Why, I don't think the new student does want to be with you by hanging around him or her all day and never getting any peace and quiet, besides, in my opinon, if it is boy or girl, it won't matter to me."

Tyson sighed and looked back at his friend. "Come on David, don't be such a let down, think about it, you might even like the new student in any way so don't fool me."

The school bell suddenly rung, signalling the students to come in as they did so as there was a mix of blue and white gong inside the school and classrooms started to filled with students as the boys named David and Tyson were in the same classroom known as 7-A, other students were among them as they sat in their respective desks as an adult stepped through the door and stood at his desk in front of the class, he seemed to be in his thirties by the looks of him as he had glasses on and he put down the register. "As you very well know, a new student will be joining us so try and be friends with him or her if you can, please come in." the teacher said aloud as the classroom door opened and a person stepped through, there was brown shoes first and then black socks as it headed upwards to show a black shirt and a white shirt with an red tie around her collar and the hair was long as it went past her shoulders and the odd thing was it was blue but no one was complaining as her face was very pink as her nose wasn't big or small and her eyes were green as she seemed to be about sixteen years old and she bowed to her classmates.

"Hello everyone, My name is Mikoto Hisayashi, it will be nice working with you!" She said happily to everyone and the teacher looked at her. "Thank you Mikoto, now where to seat you, could you sit behind David Minasaya?" He asked her as behind David was an empty seat, it didn't worry her any bit and she nodded. "Thank you Mr Miygi!"

Mikoto walked towards her seat and just as she was about to pass David she turned to face to him. "I hope we'll be friends Mr. Hisayashi" she said kindly to David as David looked at her. "Yeah we can be friends but there is just one thing I'd like you to do." He said to her and she was puzzled. "And that is?"

"Don't call me Mr. Hisayashi, I'm the same age as you, just call me David okay?" He asked her and she nodded and went to her seat as class started and everyone taken out their books needed for the lesson.

Break Time

People started to exit the building and spread out in the school grounds as the students started to chat with each otehr about various stuff as David was sitting under a tree with his hands behind his head and he leaned against the tree trunk as Tyson walked up to him. "You were lucky she sits behind you, so, what do you think about Mikoto?" He asked David who looked up at Tyson.

"Let me see, she seems to be a nice girl judging by her voice and who knows, she may do well in this school but that's what I think, what about you then Tyson?" He asked his friend and Tyson sat down on the grass. "Did you really have to ask?" He asked David and David smiled. "Yeah but I have a gut feeling what you'll say about her."

A female voice was heard as the girl named Mikoto was walking up to the two boys. "What are you talking about David and who is this?" she asked her newfound friend.

"Oh, we were talking about you and this is Tyson Kaze, a friend of mine in school."

David said to her and Tyson stood up and held up his hand as Mikoto shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tyson, I hope we'll be good friends." she said calmly to him and Tyson nodded. "Me as well, well I got to go, I have some practice to do, see you."

Tyson left the two and Mikoto sat down on the grass near David. "Practice?" She asked him and David looked back at her and replied to her question. "Tyson is in a school club here which is known as Art, I'm in an school club but different to him."

Mikoto was interested what David does in his club and she looked at her while playing with the grass with her hand. "And what is it you do?" she asked him and David smiled. "Kendo, I'm quite good at it as I know, what about you, what do you do?" He asked her.

Mikoto blushed a bit. "Well...I do singing...but no one sees me do it since I practice." she said to David and David pulled away his hands from behind his head and sat up. "That's great, I hope you do well." he said to her and the school bell rung again, signalling everyone to return to their classes.

After School

The students began to leave the school as David stood in the school grounds, he wasn't ready to leave yet and Mikoto noticed this and walked up to him. "Why are you waiting here, don't you have to go home?" She asked him politely.

David looked at her. "I have Kendo practice today so I won't be going home yet, if you want, you can have a look." He said to her and Tyson emerged from the school building and walked up to the two. "Hey David, you better head off to your Kendo practice now or your sensei will be mad."

David nodded and walked off to what seemed to be a Dojo next to the school building and opene dthe slide door and close dit as Mikoto looked to Tyson. "Can we go and watch? I haven't seen Kendo much." She asked him and Tyson nodded. "Of course, come on."

Tyson lead Mikoto to another slide door of the Dojo and the two friends sat on a bench while there was some students wearing the Kendo clothes and holding a wooden version of a sword as Mikoto quickly noticed David within the group and was in an stance and ready to face another student who wore exactly the same clothing and wielded the wooden sword as the two bowed and the boy swung his sword at David who blocked it quickly and counter attacked by pushing the student back as the two moved back and attacked again but it resulted in collsion of the wooden swords until the student aimed for David's legs who jumped to dodge the attack and he put the wooden sword on the student's neck, meaning he lost and the two bowed as David sat on another bench nearby as Mikoto and Tyson walked up to him.

"Well, I see you taken up my offer Mikoto." David said to her as she smiled. "You were great David." she said happily and David put an hand behind his head. "Oh come on...I'm not all that great..." He said to her.

Tyson looked at David and spoke. "So what have you got to do now?" He asked David and David looked at him. "I got to change into my uniform, that was all I could do for today." David stood up and went to the changing rooms before waving to Mikoto.

Outside the School

David, Tyson and Mikoto stood outside the school gates and Tyson started to walk off. "See you guys tommorrow." Tyson said to them and left as Mikoto looked at David. "Well, I better be going as well." She said to David who looked back at her and spoke.

"Where do you live? We could walk home together."

Mikoto smiled. "Just near Yoto Street." She answered his question and David was eye widened. "No way, I live in Yoto Street, well...let's go." He said to her and starting walking to Yoto Street as Mikoto followed him without question.

Yoto Street, Pavement

David and Mikoto walked along pavement as they were finally in Yoto Street and Mikoto stopped at a house, this shows it was hers and she waved to David who turned around. "See you tomorrow David." Mikoto said politely and went inside her house as David continued to his house and after about ten buildings and David was starting at his house, it was like an regular house to the people and he opened the gate and closed it behind as he went up to the white door with four rectangular glass windows and an keyhole for inserting the house key as David unlocked the door with his house key and shut the door when he entered the door and took his shoes off and he called out in the kitchen room.

"Mother, I'm home!"

David's mother popped her head out of the doorway ((A/N: No pun intended)), she was brown haired as it was in a ponytail and her eyes were light blue and her skin looked sort of paleish as she was wearing the usual clothes you would find on mothers. "Welcome home, how was school?" She asked him and David put his schoolbag on a coat hanger on the wall near the door and spoke back.

"Same as usual Mother and I did well in Kendo again, well, I'll be upstairs if you need me."

David went upstairs and entered his room as he shut the door and inside teh room, it was different, it basiclly had Japanese stuff like an lampshade and even kanji written posters but there was an TV, videoplayer along with a Playstation 2 and a PC becasue David loved anything Japanese related and even had two Bonken swords up against the nearby wall. "Well, what to do now?" David asked himself and sat down in an chair and turned it around to the PC and turned it on as he clicked onto emails as there was some unread ones and he looked at the first one, it was from his dad.

David read the email, it told him about his work in Germany as he was an army solider and that was why he never comes home to Japan but David didn't mind it one bit and sent in his reply and looked at the other mail, another was from an website he knew about an update and that was all as he clicked off the emails and left the PC as he got onto his bed and started to read a nearby book.

David's House, Eveing

It was begining to turn dark as the eveing approached and David was still lying on the bed, finished with his book and found another, he did like to read books and he then heard his mother call from downstairs and David left his room to eat downstairs and he noticed teh front room television was on and it was on a news channel and he watched while his he ate his food on the table.

"_And now, the computers in Northen Japan were going haywire, as to how this happened, no one knew as it just hit and every bit of equipment just shut down but now things are running smoothing, and next..._" The news reporter continued talking as David wondered to himself.

"_The electronics just shut down? I've heard of power outrages but nothing like that..._"

David finished his food and took it inside the kitchen as he looked outside the window and it was night and he went inside his room and he found his email box on and he did know he shut that off as there was some mail on it in which the words were. "You will have visitors..."

David was confused until an stomp was heard and he ran to his window, in an district was an fire but he looked closely and saw some sort of monster breathing fire and he ran downstairs and put on his shoes. "I'll be back soon, just popping out!" David called out his mother and left the house in an run and managed to reach the district.

-Urzri District, Japan-

David saw the monsters, it was an some sort of black dinosaur by the looks of him and it was standing on two legs and he did seem very strong as he smashed a building with ease, luckily, no one lived there as there was another monster near him, it wasn't even as big as the black one but he was small and the little monster stared up as the black dinosaur swung his tail at the small creature as it was sent flying into the ground and it gotten up as David did have a chance to have a closer look at this creature, it also stood on two legs but also clawed feet, but it's hands were clawed as it had some sort of red triangle on his feet and it was blue furred with some white at it's tail as he took notice of David. "You are here at last." The creature said to David as it sounded sort of childish but kindness in it's tone of voice and David was looking back at the monster.

"Who are you?"

David asked him and the little monster waved a hand. "Ah, I'm Dorumon."

Digmon Analzyer

Name: Dorumon

Level: Rookie

Attacks: Metal Cannon, Doru Dinn

The voice of the analzyer was Dorumon's as he spoke. "As I said before, I am Dorumon, an rookie level, my Metal Cannon will take care of any trouble as my Doru Diin will burn down anything in my path."

End Analzyer

David looked at the Digimon named Dorumon. "What do you mean about you are here at last, have you been waiting for me?" David asked him and Dorumon was ready to speak but the huge black Digimon wasn't goimg to let this conversation slip by. "Black Nova Blast!"

Dorumon quickly got up and ran away from the attack before taking his stand in front of David and turned around as in it's claw some sort of device, it was kind of like an D-Ark execpt there was two buttons below it and on the north side of the device was a slot for inserting something inside along with an tag attached to it as the colour of the device was blue all round execpt for a white borderline around the small screen and David took it. "What is this?" He asked Dorumon.

"It's called an Digivice, you can use it to help me digivole to an stronger form as I was to give this to you as well."

Dorumon said to him and given David an card which was from the Digimon Card Game and on it was the words Power Increase and Dorumon turned around and charged at the BlackGreymon and attacked by opening up his mouth. "Metal Cannon!"

Three metals balls erupted from Dorumon's mouth and hit BlackGreymon and Dorumon shouted to David. "Slot the card in, hurry!" David wasn't going to have Dorumon shout to him again at this time and he slotted the card into the north side of the Digivice in which the card went inside and on the screen, it shown an fist with an arrow going up and Dorumon attacked again witth Metal Cannon which was more powerful and BlackGreymon started to weaken but the digimon returned fire and Dorumon was hit against the ground.

"That should have at least damaged him." David thought to himself and Dorumon got up again. "Time for a new attack, Doru Dinn!" Dorumon then breathes small fire waves as the attack connected with BlackGreymon's leg which beamce a tiny bit burnt but that attack angered BlackGreymon even further but Dorumon dodged an stomp as David watched and he heard an beeping noise.

It was coming from his Digivice and David looked at it as on the screen was showing an gauge building up and it was complete as some words flashed below it and it said Digivolution. "Huh? Digi-what-ultion?"

Dorumon suddenly begun to glow light blue as it covered his entire body and Dorumon's new form spoke. "Dorumon digivole to...Reptiledramon!"

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Reptiledramon

Level: Champion

Attacks: Ambush Crunch, Crash Charge

"I am Reptiledramon, Champion form of Dorumon, my attacks are known as Ambush Crunch and Crash Charge to anyone who gets in my way!"

End Analyzer

Reptiledramon charged at BlackGreymon and called out an attack. "Crash Charge!" Reptiledramon crashed into BlackGreymon's stomach sending backwards onto the ground and then punched Black Greymon deeper into the ground until suddenly, BlackGreymon burst into small red particles and they hovered away. "Now that's showing him not to mess with me."

Reptiledramon glowed yellow and was reverte dto Dorumon who walked up to David who was shocked and open mouthed, just now, he saw Dorumon change into an bigger Digimon and beat BlackGreymon into data as Dorumon spoke up.

"Well, what do you think?"

David started down at Dorumon. "I don't know..." David said to hima nd heard police sirens and David certainly didn't want to wait aroudn here any longer and ran off to get away from the scene as Dorumon followed him.

_**To be continued...**_

Next Time

David: Next time on Digimon Warriors...

Dorumon: I start to live with David who seems shocked that I won't leave him alone.

David: Hey, I need to go to school, man...this is just too much.

Tyson: Hey David, did you hear about the battle in Urzri District?

Mikoto: Huh, who is this?

Mystrey Digimon: I am your partner!

Togemon: I will destory this world!

David: The next episode is entitled as...

**Mikoto's New Friend, Togemon Appears!**

Dorumon: Don't miss it!

Now three of my characters have appeared, David, Tyson and Mikoto, these three will be the ones to become DigiDestined but don't worry, more DigiDestined will join them along with an new adventure for them as Reptiledramon is an alternate Champion form of Dorumon as here are the ages of the characters.

David is sixteen years old

Mikoto is also sixteen years old

Tyson is seventeen years old.


End file.
